The Scarecrow's Ragdoll
by The Glorious Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sequel to A Scarecrow and His Ragdoll. How they met and it all started.
1. Chapter 1: Precious Little Ragdoll

The Scarecrow's Ragdoll

By: The Glorious Cheshire Cat

Chapter 1: Precious Little Ragdoll

Disclaimer: I own nothing _Batman_ related. I just own Ragdoll and the other characters you don't know. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Whispers followed her in the streets as she walked home from the small library in the Narrows where she worked.

"Look, it's the Ragdoll." one girl fake-whispered to her friend.

Both girls cackled like it was funny.

A half-drunk man grinned at her in a sexual manner. "Hey you, come over here and I'll play with you like a Ragdoll should be played with."

His friends laughed uproariously.

She paid none of them any mind.

A quick glance at her watch had her hurrying her pace.

She needed to have dinner done and on the table in two hours or there would be hell to pay when her father got home. She let herself into the broken-down apartment building and flew up the stairs to the apartment she lived in.

The place was as clean as she could make it with a drunkard father who left his beer cans, beer bottles, and alcohol containers just lying about.

She tossed her ratty satchel onto her bed as she passed her bedroom door, entered the kitchen, and began to make dinner.

Two hours later, the front door slammed shut.

"All right you little bitch, where's my dinner?" an angry male voice roared from the living room.

She cringed as she picked up the tray that contained a plate of food and a cold beer. She carefully carried it to the living room. "Here you are, Dad." She sat the tray across the lap of the burly man sitting in the armchair before the TV. She handed him the remote before he demanded it.

He looked down at his plate. "What is it?"

She nervously wet her lips. "Cheeseburger casserole. You said you liked it last week and I thought you'd enjoy it."

He looked up at her. "Do I want you to think? Do I want you use what little fucking brains you've got?!"

She cringed back from him an inch. "No, sir."

He grabbed the beer from the tray and pushed the tray to the floor, causing the plate to shatter. "That's right. I don't want you to think you ugly little whore. Now clean this up."

She was instantly on her hands and knees picking up the shattered plate and the food.

Without warning, a booted foot came into contact with her side.

"You're a worthless piece of shit is what you are. You can't do anything right." he told her before taking a large swig from the can.

She quickly finished picking everything up and stood.

He knocked the tray out of her hands and backhanded her. "You little bitch. I'm going to teach you a lesson." He punched her.

Twenty minutes later, he sat passed out in his chair.

She picked herself up off the floor and very quietly picked everything up. She knew he'd be out for the rest of the night, but she didn't want to wake him until after all the dishes were done and everything cleaned up, including her.

Her nose was dripping blood and she was careful to keep it from dripping onto the carpet.

She grabbed some paper towels and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Once it was stopped, she set about cleaning.

Dishes were washed, dried, and put away; the spilt food and china shards were swept up. Her bloody shirt was soaked in cold water before being hand washed and hung over her towel rack (she silently thanked her mother for insisting on getting a two bathroom apartment once she'd found out she was pregnant) and she put away the leftovers.

She softly walked over to her passed out father. "Dad, you should go to bed." she stated softly as she gently shook him.

He woke up half-way and looked at her. "My poor baby. You've got quite the shiner starting. Best put some ice on it." he muttered. "You look so much like your mother."

She smiled softly, knowing that she'd not be getting hit until at least tomorrow night. "I will, Daddy. Why don't you go to bed, hmmm? The chair's a horrible place to sleep."

He stood up. "All right pumpkin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She waited for his door to close before she rushed to her room and reached under the bed.

Out came an old hat box.

She shut and locked her door, clutching the hat box close to her chest. She kept her most prized possession in it along with a home-made costume.

If her father ever found it, particularly in a drunken rage, he'd destroy everything.

She knew she was rather lucky that he'd never broken any of her bones. She knew how to handle bruises and black eyes and pain, but she'd hate to have to go to the hospital to get it fixed. She'd be killed if they arrested him and he got free.

The lid was taken off and she lovingly picked up an outfit made of bits of cloth sewn together. The whole outfit, consisting of a loose pair of pants, a loose shirt with sleeves down to her elbows and a high collar, skin colored arm warmers that went all the way from her wrists to just below her shoulders, a pair of gloves, and a pair of shoes with hardened soles. If one just looked at it, they'd think a demented six year old had sewn it together with thick black thread. But if you looked closely, you could see small, precise stitches done in off-white colored thread that would stand up to even the most rigorous of movements. The crowning part of the outfit was the mask. It was reminiscent of Sally from the movie _The Nightmare before Christmas_ with x's on the smile and bits of the face sewn together. It even had faded red yarn as hair.

The last thing to be taken from the box was wrapped in a swath of black silk.

She reverently unwrapped it.

Contained in the silk was a little cloth scarecrow her mother had made her when she was six for a fall festival. He was a happy little scarecrow and smiled up at her in joy. His little red shirt was faded and worn and carefully patched, as were his brown pants. His hat sat a little crooked and the twine that represented the straw he was supposed to be made of was a little threadbare.

She smiled back and quickly changed into the outfit.

Her peers had always called her Ragdoll, especially when they had been in middle school because she always wore clothes that were either heavily patched or had so many holes sewn shut that they looked like they'd been made of rags sewn together.

Her mother had been killed during a mugging when she was ten and her father had hit the bottle soon after the funeral. He had barely kept them fed and spent most of the money he made on alcohol, which meant that she rarely, if ever, got new clothes.

She grabbed up the doll, opened her window, slid out onto the fire escape, and went to the roof. She sat down in her favorite spot near the meager little vegetable garden the other tenants had started to try to make their own food.

It produced so very little that she was the only one who still messed with it.

She hugged her doll close and stared up at the couple stars that could be seen through the haze that was Gotham's air, particularly in the Narrows.

Half an hour later, a noise on the roof caught her attention.

A man dressed as a scarecrow climbed onto the roof and began picking what few little vegetables and fruits there were in the garden.

She watched him. "That's not going to feed you very well." she told him.

He spun around to face her. "Who are you?" he questioned sharply, eyes darting around slightly before locking onto her.

She smiled behind her mask, for once actually matching the grin her mask wore. "I'm Ragdoll. If you'll give me a minute or so, I'll get you some actual food."

He studied her closely. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "Why does anyone do anything? I like to help those who need help, even if no one helps me. Part of who I am I guess. How does cheeseburger casserole sound to you?"

"How do I know you're not going to go call the police?"

She laughed. "It's the Narrows. No policeman who knows anything about the Narrows would ever even think of stepping foot here. And I'll give you Randy to hold until I come back." She got down from the small shed-like building that housed the building's nonfunctioning air conditioner. "Anything in particular you'd like to drink? I've cider, milk, juice, and water. I'd offer you a beer, but those are highly prized by my father and he'd notice if one went missing."

"Cider is fine. Who is Randy?"

She walked over to him and offered him her cloth scarecrow. "This is Randy. My mom made him for me when I was little. He's my most prized possession."

He reached out and gently took the stuffed toy from her. He studied it, even as she disappeared down the fire escape with a soft 'be right back.'

She returned in two minutes with a plate heaped with cheeseburger casserole and a large cup of spiced apple cider. She traded him plate and cup for the cloth scarecrow.

They sat down next to each other where she had been sitting before she'd gone to get him food.

He pulled off his mask to show a handsome man in his late-twenties, early-thirties.

She was glad she wore a mask because of the blush that rose in her cheeks. She'd never been in a relationship, had never been kissed.

He looked at her after a moment. "This is good."

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates my cooking."

He put the plate down when he saw the bruised area around her right eye. "What happened to your eye?" he asked as he gently caught hold of her masked chin.

She pulled away and turned her head away enough that her eye couldn't be seen. "It's nothing. Happens all the time."

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject. "What's your real name?"

"My name is Ragdoll. That's what I get called most of the time. And slut, whore, bitch, worthless piece of shit…I much prefer Ragdoll to those though." she answered.

"What name were you given at birth?" he returned.

"Nadia, Nadia Marie Holmes. And you are?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane. I prefer Scarecrow." He began eating again. "Who calls you all those horrible names? You don't deserve them."

"People. I'm used to it, been called those names for most of my life." She looked back at the stars.

He took a drink of the cider and moaned at the taste.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I take it you like the cider. I made it myself."

He looked at her. "It's absolutely delicious. How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be nineteen January twenty-second, old enough to get my own place." She closed her eyes and happily dreamed of that day.

"Don't you go to college?"

She shook her head. "No. I did graduate at the top of my class though. Pissed everyone off. They weren't happy that 'the Ragdoll' got top spot and was offered all sorts of scholarships."

"Why didn't you take them?"

"I did. I just have it arranged that I'll take a year off."

He seemed very interested in her. "What will you major in?"

"Thought about chemistry. I like to make things with chemicals. The school doesn't know it, nor does anyone else, but I created a paralytic gas first semester of senior year. I've only used it once. What do you have a degree in?"

"Psychology with a specialization in psychopharmacology. I'm fascinated with phobias and the brain's reaction to fear."

"That's right; you use a toxin that makes people live their worst fear. You created it by yourself, right?" She turned her whole body to face him.

"That's right. You don't seem too afraid to sit here with me." he stated.

She shrugged. "I feel comfortable with you. I don't usually talk to many people."

"Why don't you take off your mask then? I'm sure it would be more comfortable if you did. That cloth must be a bit sweaty." He smiled at her.

Her blush, which had subsided awhile ago, returned with a vengeance and she knew her whole face was flushed a slight pink.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"Why ever not?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs after drawing them up to her chest. "I'm not pretty. I'm ugly. You feel like someone I can trust, can turn to when things get bad. I don't want to lose a possible friend. I don't have any others, not anymore."

He knew how she felt. "Very well. Why don't you tell me all about your paralytic gas?"

"Only if you do the same about your fear toxin."

He chuckled. "Agreed."

They spent most of the next couple hours talking about their creations.

Nadia yawned.

He smiled at her. "Go get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk some more."

She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Same time tomorrow?"

"The exact same time." he replied.

She stood up, dishes in hand. "You have a place to stay, don't you?"

He stood up as well. "Yes."

"Do you have a good blanket?"

He shrugged. "I have a blanket. I wouldn't call it good, but it will do."

She rolled her eyes. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She left Randy the Scarecrow sitting next to him and disappeared with the dishes down the fire escape.

He picked up the doll. "You, my fine fellow straw man, are lucky. You're well taken care of by such a precious little ragdoll like Nadia."

Randy just smiled at him, looking (to Jonathan anyway) like he knew something Jonathan did not.

Nadia appeared once more, this time with a thick quilt. She held it out to him. "Here. Take this with you. It'll keep you warm."

He took it after putting on his mask. He studied the stitching.

She shyly rubbed the toe of one shoe against the roof. "I made it a couple years ago. No one uses it, so someone should get some use out of it."

"Thank you. I will use it. And here is Randy. Get some sleep Ragdoll." He handed her the doll.

She took it and hugged it close. "I'll see you tomorrow, Scarecrow." She yawned and went down the fire escape to her room as Jonathan left. She wrapped Randy back up in the black silk, put him and the outfit in the hat box, hid it under her bed, dressed in pajamas, quickly did the dishes, and went to bed. She dreamed of scarecrows and freedom.

*~*~*~*

Jonathan stared at the intricately stitched picture of a fall scene that was on the quilt.

It was made of thick, yet soft cloth in the colors of fall. It was obvious that Nadia had spent a long time on the quilt.

He silently vowed to take very good care of it. He folded it back up and strolled through the abandoned apartment that was his new hideout.

In one of the rooms, in what appeared to be a young girl's room, he stumbled across a Raggedy Ann doll in the middle of the floor.

He picked it up and studied it.

The smiling ragdoll hung limply from his hand.

He frowned at it thoughtfully. "Perhaps, just perhaps, this is a sign." he muttered as his thoughts turned to Nadia. He smiled as he gently ran his thumb over the doll's face before gently placing it on the bed like it was going to sleep and drew the blankets up to its chin. He looked back at it from the doorway. "Sleep well my precious little ragdoll."

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Useful Little Doll

Chapter 2: Useful Little Doll

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next week, the two met at the same time every night on the roof.

Nadia always had a plate full of food and a glass of cider for him when he got there.

He always thanked her and ate everything on the plate.

They talked about almost everything under the sun, even why he did what he did.

"Like you," he told her one night. "I have chosen the taunt most thrown at me and made it my name. People used to always call me 'Scarecrow' or 'Ichabod'."

She patted his hand. "A bunch of fools. They probably regret what they did now. And they should. You're perfect just the way you are and shouldn't have to change to fit society's views."

He laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a long time. "You are a treasure." He meant that, even though he had been thinking about how useful she might be as an unknowing henchman and how wonderful it would be to get his hands on her toxin. He grinned darkly. "We could make those who teased you regret ever saying anything bad to you."

She shook her head. "No. They'll get theirs soon, I can feel it. And I'd rather stay out of the public eye for a little while."

He just shrugged and turned the subject to other things.

The nightly talks were the highlight of Nadia's days and she looked forward to them so much that it didn't bother her to be treated coldly at work or be hit by her father.

Jonathan always asked about the bruises he saw or guessed were there when she moved stiffly or not as nimbly as she had that first night.

Nadia just waved them away. She had gotten good at coming up with excuses and always had one that sounded perfectly natural for why there was a bruise in that spot or another.

Jonathan had a hunch she was lying, but didn't say anything. He had been a psychiatrist after all.

One night, Nadia was in such a hurry to get up on the roof to talk with Jonathan that she missed cleaning a fork and didn't rinse out the sink.

Her father had come home a bit more drunk than usual and had hit Nadia around a bit more than usual, going so far as to throw a glass at her.

It had shattered and he'd thrown Nadia down onto the shards.

Her arms had been cut the worst and she'd bandaged them once he'd stomped off to bed.

She quickly did the dishes, missing that fork and just leaving the water to drain instead of waiting and rinsing the sink out like she always did. She locked herself in her room, changed into her outfit, and climbed to the roof with Randy attached at her waist and the plate and glass in hand.

He took them from her with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat down next to each other.

Nadia rested one arm on her bent knee and gazed up at the sky.

He noticed red stains on her arm warmer. "What happened to your arm?"

She glanced at it. "Nothing. I just fell and scraped it today after work. Some kid tripped me, and I fell on the cement. My hands were full, so I couldn't use them to catch myself."

He gave her a slight glare. "Don't lie to me, Nadia. What happened? Who causes you to have so many bruises and is responsible for the cuts on your arm?"

She showed him her other arm, which had red stains as well. "It's both arms. My mom died when I was ten and my dad took it pretty hard. He started to drink and became violent."

He set his plate aside and gently rolled up one arm warmer to expose her gauze wrapped arm. "Your father did this." He unwrapped her arm and looked at it.

"I got all the glass out and put on disinfectant ointment. They haven't stopped bleeding yet, but they will." She wrapped her arm back up and pulled her arm warmer down when he finally let her arm go. "It's nothing I can't handle. Let's talk about something else, okay?"

He wisely changed the subject.

The two of them were discussing Nadia's possible major when her birth name rang out.

Nadia jumped to her feet and turned to face her father.

Her face paled to ghostly white under her mask.

He crossed over to her and back handed her. "You little bitch! So this is where you meet your men, you little whore. I'm going to fix you." He reached down to grab her arm.

Jonathan's blood began to boil.

He'd been abused as a child by his great-grandmother and knew what it was like to live with a tyrant. He knew Nadia didn't deserve this kind of treatment. He quickly donned his mask and pulled Nadia's father away from her. He didn't want to take the chance of Nadia being affected by his fear toxin.

Her father stared at him in horror before Jonathan sprayed him with his fear toxin. The drunk began to scream and walked backwards; fighting off something only he could see.

The backs of his legs hit the edge of the roof and he fell backwards.

Nadia jumped to her feet and went to grab him.

Jonathan knew she'd never make it and grabbed her before she could see the gruesome sight of her father's brains spread all over the sidewalk. He held her close as she started to shake with silent sobs. "Shhh… It's all right, Nadia. Go pack what you need. You're going to come live with me. Is that all right?"

She pulled back some and nodded. "Yeah." She wiped away a few tears. "W...would you come with me?"

He pulled her back closer and stroked the faded yarn hair. "Absolutely."

She led him down the fire escape and to her room.

He helped her pack everything she needed in one suitcase and her satchel.

She packed what little clothes she had, her sewing kit and bag of rags, her few books which included her recipe book that held her cider recipe, her few pieces of jewelry, her mother's jewelry box which she'd hidden in her closet under a loose floorboard, a couple quilts and her pillow, and her laptop and MP3 player.

They made it look like she'd run away and Jonathan led her to the abandoned apartment he was staying in.

He showed her to the second room, the little girl's room.

She thanked him and entered.

A smile spread across her face when she saw the doll tucked into bed.

She pulled it from under the covers. "The outfit is all wrong. I can fix that." She pulled out her sewing kit and bag of rags.

Jonathan knocked on the door an hour later and stuck his head in.

Nadia was busy changing the doll's face to match her mask.

Jonathan walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"She looked all wrong. She has to look just right if she's going to be Randy's little Ragdoll, for what's a Scarecrow without his Ragdoll or a Ragdoll without her Scarecrow?" She hummed as she tied off the thread.

"You're going to help me?"

Nadia's green eyes met his blue ones.

"Of course. You saved me from him and you took me in. Not many people in the Narrows would do something like that. And I've been thinking about some things."

He sat down next to her. "About what?"

She dressed the doll in an outfit similar to hers. "Well, they say that flying rodent is a hero. Now I'm not saying that he doesn't do some good things like save people from fires or drowning or what have you, but if he were a true hero, he'd sit down and take the time to find out what makes people like you and the Joker and all the others be the way you are. But he doesn't. And then I had the thought of what if I helped you? My toxin could help you, especially if you need to escape from the rodent. And I'm pretty good in science. I'm almost positive I can make little dolls like Randy and have some of them be carriers of my toxin and others be bombs of some sort. I just need the materials. There is a noble sort of mission in what you do. If you look at it right, you can see that you're just trying to help others overcome their fears."

He watched her. "You're certain you want to throw your lot in with me?"

"Yes. Just, if I help you steal something or fight Batman, don't call me Nadia. My name is Ragdoll. And during those times or if you get henchmen, you will be Scarecrow. That way, if you get captured and I don't, no one knows who I really am and they can't stop me from freeing you." She grinned as she placed the newly improved ragdoll next to Randy.

He stood up. "That's a very good idea. Let me know what materials you need and I'll get them for you. I think I'll make you some fear toxin for you to use. I'll make a belt and system like mine that'll fit under your costume."

She looked up at him. "I can make one that's a little looser. It won't take long. The people who lived here won't be coming back, will they?"

He shrugged. "If they haven't back by now, then no. I'll need to improve on your mask so you don't inhale any of the toxin yourself."

"I'll leave it here while I'm at work and I'll swing by a store to get some food and some of the supplies I need for the dolls. Do you think it'd be all right for me to make the clothes they left behind into rags and use them?"

He smiled at her. "More than all right. You get some sleep now, Ragdoll. I'll leave your mask by the door so you can put it on when you get home. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable."

"Thank you." she called after him as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

They both got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

Nadia did just as she said she would then next day. She came home with bags of groceries and cloth and bits to make the dolls, not to mention her own toxin (a small batch) and a couple bombs to put in the dolls. She put the food away after she put on her mask, which Jonathan had outfitted like his with the breathing mask that changed her voice just slightly enough that if you didn't know her extremely well, you'd never know in a million years that it was Nadia.

For the next two months, the two worked on their projects. Nadia made herself a couple more Ragdoll outfits that were looser; Jonathan made fear toxin and made a belt and dispensers for Nadia's wrists. Nadia took care of the house work and made her toxin and small bombs which she placed in the dolls she made.

Jonathan picked one up one day and looked at it.

As far as he could tell, it looked exactly the same as the others.

"How will you tell them apart?" he questioned Nadia as she sat on the couch one night, making more dolls.

She looked up from the one she was stitching together. "Their faces are slightly different, the positioning of the eyebrows. Toxin dolls are regular happy ones and bomb dolls have the eyebrows down over the eyes to give them a sinister look. And their hats have different textures that I can feel through my gloves so I don't have to waste time looking at their faces when I go to grab one from my bag."

He looked at the one he held.

It had a sinister look.

"What'll happen if I drop one?"

"Nothing. The bombs are remote detonated by a small remote I have and the toxin is released by another button on the remote. They're only activated if you squeeze their middles, and once activated, they can't be inactivated unless you know the proper sequence of buttons to push on the remote." She bit the piece of thread she'd just tied off.

Jonathan turned to her. "You are an utter genius my dear. We'll have to celebrate, not to mention put all this through a test run. How do you feel about diamonds and other precious gems?"

She smiled up at him. "I've always wanted a pair of ruby earrings or a sapphire and emerald bracelet. Why? What jewelry store are we going to hit?"

He chuckled. "We're not going to 'hit' any jewelry store. I know for a fact that a certain crime boss in Gotham smuggles in diamonds and other precious stones twice a month. Tonight is this month's first shipment and they always have many of each. Why don't we go see if he'll be nice and share?"

She giggled in delight. "I'd love to. I just need to go change and put on my fear toxin."

He grabbed her hand as she passed and kissed the back of her glove. "Remember how I showed you to use it. It's not that difficult."

"I will." She entered her room and shut the door.

He put on his mask and checked the levels of toxin in his canisters.

They were full.

He waited patiently for Nadia to join him and held the ratty messenger bag she was placing her dolls in when she asked him to.

They strolled through the back alleys of the Narrows until they got to the docks.

Jonathan led her to a warehouse where men were unloading crates of vases. He held a finger to his lips.

She made a motion like she was zipping her mouth shut.

He grinned behind his mask and stepped forward.

The men stopped working.

"What are you doing here?" one asked.

"We've come to pick up our order." Jonathan told him before gassing him.

The man began to scream.

Nadia tossed one of her toxin dolls among the men and hit the button.

They were instantly paralyzed and could only watch the two in masks.

The one Jonathan had gassed got a whiff of Nadia's toxin as well and froze.

Jonathan and Nadia watched in curious fascination as he ended up choking and blood burst from his nose and ears before his eyes went glassy in death.

Nadia looked at Jonathan. "Apparently it's a bad idea to mix the two toxins."

Jonathan drew her arm through his. "Perhaps Ragdoll, it's just the order in which they were administered. Let us try an experiment." He gassed another man as they passed him on their way to a crate.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, twitching very softly.

The two masked people shared a look before Jonathan opened a crate and took out a vase.

He dropped it and watched it shatter to reveal a bag of uncut, unpolished rubies. "The rubies you wanted my dear."

Nadia batted her eyes at him and pretended to fan herself with her hand. "Oh Scarecrow, you really know the way to a woman's heart."

Jonathan laughed and set about finding more precious stones.

Nadia gathered up the bags and placed them in with her dolls.

Before they left, Jonathan turned to her.

"Why don't you test out the fear toxin, Ragdoll? I want to make sure it works."

"Okay, Scarecrow." She walked over to the nearest guy and gassed him.

He too fell to the ground.

Nadia grinned and skipped over to where Jonathan waited.

He patted her head. "I'm proud of you, Ragdoll. You did just perfect."

She smiled at him, beaming at the praise from behind her mask. "Thank you, Scarecrow."

He drew her arm through his once more and they set off towards home.

For a month and a half, they hit random smuggling rings, sometimes stealing from drug lords who had the chemicals they needed to make their toxins.

A cry for revenge rose up among those they stole from and rewards were offered for their capture, either dead or alive.

One night, during a daring raid on one smuggler's warehouse where they kept a certain component Jonathan needed for a stronger batch of his toxin, they were ambushed by some thugs.

Two restrained Nadia as the five others set about attacking Jonathan.

Four of them held him still while the fifth hit him.

Nadia stomped on the instep of one of the men restraining her and set about quickly knocking them both out.

The five dealing with Jonathan just let him slump to the ground in pain and rushed at her.

Jonathan could only watch in horror as they surrounded her. He thought that they were going to hurt Nadia.

Nadia smirked behind her mask. She was going to have fun with these fools.

They had hurt her Scarecrow and were going to pay in the most painful way imaginable.

One pulled out a knife and attempted to lunge at her.

Nadia grabbed his arm, loosened his grip on the knife, and took it from him. She stabbed it deep into his side and pulled it out.

Another pulled out a gun.

Nadia kicked his arm before he could fire, and the bullet shattered the light above them.

Jonathan couldn't see anything and felt cold at the thought of something happening to Nadia. He could hear the sounds of a fight and hoped Nadia was winning.

Five minutes later, his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he saw a pair of gold-amber colored eyes floating in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Nadia's voice asked.

"Ragdoll?"

A hand grabbed his and gave a squeeze.

"The one and only. Come on, let's get that chemical and get home." She pulled him to his feet.

He looked down at her from the six inches he had on her. "Your eyes are gold and they're usually green."

She laughed. "A genetic quirk, really. My mom had it too. It allows us to see in the dark as if it were daylight. Quite a fun trait, particularly when you want to scare someone. Let's go before they wake up." She led him to the chemical and put enough containers in her bag to make a large batch.

Jonathan allowed her to lead him from the building. "You're not hurt are you?"

She squeezed his hand again. "Nothing more than a couple bruises. You're all right though, right? Nothing broken or extremely painful?"

He shook his head and pulled her down an alley to make a faster get-away.

She insisted on checking him over once they regained the apartment.

Jonathan protested and argued, but somehow still ended up with mask, suit jacket, and shirt off.

Nadia gently prodded his chest, stomach, and face, silently admiring his slim build and good looks. She put her hands on her hips once she was done with her examination. "Well, you're going to be sore for a little while. We'll have to hold off on things until you heal."

"I'll be fine." He leaned over to grab his shirt and winced in pain.

She rolled her eyes. "Told you so. You go rest and I'll handle everything."

He glared at her. "I'm fine."

She rested a hand on his cheek and met his gaze with a serious one of her own. "Jonathan, don't argue with me, please. You need to be in your top form just in case we run into the Batman. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He felt his resistance crumble. "Fine, but this will put us back."

"Not as much as you think. Go to bed, I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

He went to his room and grumbled about what he was doing.

Nadia watched him go thoughtfully. She picked up the list she'd taken from his pants pocket and read it.

Only a few things were on the list, and she felt like she could get most of them.

*~*~*~*

Jonathan tossed his book to the side and began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair and muttered obscenities under his breath.

Nadia poked her head around the doorway that led to the kitchen. She bit her lip.

The last three nights, she'd gone out by herself and got most of what was on the list. There was one thing it would take both of them to get, so she hadn't even tried to get it.

She edged into the living room, watching him intensely with wary eyes. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "'Mad at you'? Why would I be mad at you? You're trying to keep us on schedule."

She slowly walked over to stand next to him. "You're mad at me, I know it. I'm sorry for whatever I did."

He stared at her in surprise. "Nadia, I'm _not_ mad at you. I'm mad at myself. If I'd been able to defend myself against those brutes, I wouldn't be waiting for the bruises to subside and we'd already be getting the last thing we need."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close to his chest. "It's all right, Jonathan. We all have our weaknesses. I'll just have to go with you everywhere so you don't get hurt."

His anger melted away and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you, Nadia. But you're not going to be able to always be there for me. I don't ever want to see you in Arkham." he told her.

She pulled away slightly. "Then you never will unless I'm springing you from that place. And if I can't always be there to protect you, then I'll just have to teach you how to defend yourself."

He smiled. "So you will. Now, what's for dinner? I'm famished."

She laughed and disappeared back into the kitchen. She returned with a plate of cheesy chicken and rice casserole. "Here you go, boss."

He took it. "Thank you, Nadia." He sat down at the work table they'd set up in the living room. "Have you finally decided what you're going to major in?"

She grinned behind her mask, sure her now decided major would astound him. "Yes. I want to do the major-minor program they have for chemistry and psychology. I'd like to specialize in how chemicals affect the brain and the chemical balances within the brain itself. That way we have both ends of the spectrum covered."

He looked up at her in surprise.

She giggled. "You know how the mind works. I want to be able to know what chemicals will do what to which parts of the brain so that we can make our toxins much more effective."

"That's a very good plan. You'll have to take some neurology classes." He took a drink of the cider she'd gotten him.

Nadia shrugged. "No problem. It's all in the name of helping you."

He shook his head. "Helping _us_. We're a team now, Nadia. As you once said, what is a Scarecrow without his Ragdoll or a Ragdoll without her Scarecrow? We work very well together for all our differences."

She beamed at the hidden praise.

He chuckled. "You're such a useful little doll, Nadia, that I'd hate to lose you."

*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3: The Ragdoll, The Scarecrow

Chapter 3: The Ragdoll, the Scarecrow, the Bat, and the Bird

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Ellifain95: My dearest Ellifain95, I myself have never been abused, but I am very close to someone who has been. When you've been abused from a young age, even if you do know how to fight, you won't fight those who abuse you, especially if they are one of your parents. You retain a fear of them that does not allow you to strike back, and deep down, Nadia loves her father. A case in point, Harley Quinn and the Joker. He hurts her, but she doesn't do anything about it. She just goes crawling back to him even after everything he's done to her. Love makes people do strange things. And I totally agree about the story thing. It's about time poor Jonathan got some love.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He let the sound of rain hitting the windowpane sooth him.

The storm had started shortly after he and Nadia had gone to bed and he'd had to get out of bed and completely close the curtains so the lightning wouldn't keep him up.

The door to the bedroom opened some more and Nadia stuck her head in.

"J...Jonathan? C…can I sleep with you? J…just until the storm is over?" she asked timidly, her voice wavering in fear.

Jonathan sat up and looked towards where her dark shape was in the black room. "You're afraid of the storm?"

"Of lightning. H…he locked me out on the fire escape one night when I was twelve. I…it was storming r…really bad. I…I went to the roof thinking I could find better shelter, or at least try to get into the stairwell. I…I had just gotten onto the r…roof and hadn't y…yet let go of the ladder handles when a bolt of lightning hit the other handle. A neighbor found me the next morning." She inched closer to the bed, flinching every time there was a crash of thunder. "I can usually handle it pretty well, I j…just stay away from windows."

He tossed back the covers on the other side of the bed. "Come here, Nadia."

She slid into the bed next to him and drew the covers up to her chin. "Thank you."

He laid back down and turned to face her. "Go to sleep, Nadia. We have a big day ahead of us."

She nodded and curled up closer to him.

Jonathan stiffened for a moment before he relaxed as Nadia's breath washed over his neck in a content sigh. He awkwardly put an arm around her waist and settled down to sleep.

*~*~*~*

Sunlight filtered through the small crack between the curtains the next morning, waking Jonathan from his slumber.

He felt a weight on his chest and looked down.

Very short black corkscrew curls met his eyes.

The night before came rushing back to him and he realized that Nadia had come to his room without her mask.

She sighed softly and snuggled closer in her sleep, her breathing timed to his heartbeat.

Jonathan noticed that he had his arms wrapped around her, she had an arm around his waist, and their legs were tangled together. He dimly wondered exactly when they'd ended up in the position they were in during the night.

All thoughts left his mind when Nadia tilted her face up, trying to fight the ray of sunlight that was attempting to wake her up.

She had short black curly black hair, clear pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll, long black lashes that swept her high cheekbones, pink lips that looked perfect for kissing (Jonathan surprised himself by wanting to kiss them), and a heart-shaped face.

Her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly.

Jonathan was swept away by the sight of her deep light green eyes looking up at him under half-lowered lids, slightly dulled by sleep.

Nadia smiled sleepily and snuggled closer yet to him. She froze and then quickly moved to the other side of the bed and under the blanket.

Jonathan lifted his side of the blanket and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

She tugged the blanket from his grasp and tucked it around her, keeping her face hidden. "I'm not wearing my mask. Now you know what I look like and will make me leave."

"Whatever made you think that I'd do something like that?" he questioned, completely confused.

"I'm ugly. Everyone who knows what I look like leaves me. I don't wanna leave you!"

He rolled his eyes and went to stand at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the blanket and gave a strong tug that stripped the blanket from around Nadia.

She squeaked and dove beneath the sheet.

He grabbed all the pillows off the bed, tossed them to the floor, and repeated what he'd done with the blanket on the sheet.

Nadia attempted to cover her face with her hands and arms.

Jonathan sat down on the bed next to her and carefully pried her arms away from her face.

Nadia turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Look at me, Nadia." he told her. He reached out and gently grabbed her chin when she softly shook her head. He turned her head to meet his gaze. "You are not ugly. I'm not going to make you leave. Where did you get the idea that you're ugly?"

She bit her bottom lip and glanced up at him. "My father called me ugly all the time, and my classmates, particularly Vincent Finnegan, would call me an ugly little ragdoll."

Jonathan had to take a deep breath to fight back the rage he felt. "You may be many things, Nadia, but ugly is not one of them."

She looked down at her lap. "You're just saying that."

He tugged her from the bed and led her to the bathroom.

There was a full length mirror on the back of the door and he positioned her in front of it.

"When you look in the mirror, what do you see?" he questioned.

She refused to meet her reflection's gaze.

He sighed and turned her face to the mirror. "What do you see, Nadia? What vision of beauty meets your gaze?"

"I see nothing beautiful except for you. I see a silly little thing that should be more at home under a rock." She met his reflection's gaze evenly, her expression serious.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll tell you what I see. I see a divine looking young woman who is beautiful inside and out, with a body a man would fight for and a face he might die for. Her curly black hair is softer than silk, her face is filled with beauty and glows from the inside out, her pink bow lips are enough to fuel a man's sweetest dreams, and her eyes could make a man lost in them forever. Those who called you ugly, they were jealous and blind to your beauty."

She tilted her head to the side and tried to see what he saw. She bit her lip as she studied her reflection critically. "I don't see it."

He shook his head softly. "You will." He turned her to face him, letting his eyes feast on the lovely face before him. "I think you're beautiful. And you should play up your beauty a little bit." He looked at her worn looking pajama pants and T-shirt. "We'll start by getting you a new and better wardrobe."

Nadia followed him from the bathroom. "With what? We don't have that much money."

He grinned at her. "Just go get dressed my dear Nadia. Allow me to worry about everything."

"Regular clothes or as Ragdoll?" she questioned.

"Regular clothes. It's about time I introduce you to some people who can help you should you need help." He disappeared into his own room to get dressed.

Nadia quickly dressed in a pair of patched jeans, a plain T-shirt, and a plain black hoodie that was worn thin from wear. She pulled on a pair of socks and her holey tennis shoes, tying the fraying laces tightly.

Jonathan tutted softly when she appeared. "Yes, a new wardrobe is exactly what you need. You'll catch a cold in those clothes." He handed her the messenger bag she'd bought at a thrift store to carry her dolls in.

She opened it and saw a few dolls of each type in it. She looked up at him. "Are we going to be expecting trouble?"

He smiled at her. "Better safe than sorry, and I'm sure those I'm taking you to meet would like to know what it is you work with. No need to bring your mask. They keep secrets extremely well." He pulled her arm through his and led her from the apartment.

They were very careful and made it to the club district of Gotham.

Jonathan opened a rear door to the Iceberg Lounge and bowed to Nadia. "After you my dear."

She flashed him a smile and entered.

One of the waiters saw him. "How may I help you today, sir and madam?"

Jonathan again pulled Nadia's arm through his and looked down at the man in haughty dignity. "Please inform Mr. Cobblepot that Dr. Irving is here to see him."

The waiter instantly went to a telephone on the wall and spoke to someone. He walked back over to Nadia and Jonathan. "Please follow me. Mr. Cobblepot will see you in his office."

They followed him up a staircase to a set of doors.

He opened them. "Dr. Irving and..." He looked at Nadia.

"Miss Van Tassel." she supplied.

"And Miss Van Tassel." The waiter closed the doors after them.

The overweight man behind the desk rose. "Crane, it's good to see you. I expected you sooner. And who is your lovely friend? She no doubt has read _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ by the name she gave Marvin."

"I found help elsewhere, Ozzie. No doubt you've heard of my escapades over the last two months." Jonathan led Nadia to a chair and helped her sit down like a gentleman.

Nadia looked around in awe. She'd heard about the Penguin and his nightclub, but she'd never thought in a million years that she'd get to see it or meet the Penguin.

Oswald Cobblepot sat back down as Jonathan took the seat next to Nadia. "There's been an outcry for your capture. I also heard you've been working with a woman. Ragdoll, I believe is her name."

Jonathan smirked. "Ozzie, allow me to introduce you to Ragdoll. Ragdoll, this is Oswald Cobblepot, more commonly known as the Penguin."

Nadia smiled at him. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Penguin, sir. You have a beautiful club."

Ozzie (as all the Gallery called him most of the time) smiled at her. "Thank you my dear. And I must say, you are a beautiful sight for such an unworthy man such as myself to see." He turned back to Jonathan. "Might I ask why you are here Crane? And just where did you get help?"

"I stumbled across Ragdoll one night as I was taking some vegetables from a small garden on the roof of the building she lived in. She fed me and I took her in after her father's rather 'unfortunate' suicide." Jonathan told him.

"Meaning you dosed him with your toxin and something happened to him that led to his death." Ozzie translated with his own smirk.

Nadia spoke up. "He saved me. My father was abusive and was going to hurt me. He merely stepped in and prevented it from happening. My father's death had nothing to do with him, Mr. Penguin, sir. I just want to make that clear."

Ozzie smiled at her kindly. "Of course my dear, and do call me Ozzie. All the Gallery does. If you don't mind me asking, just how did that brute of a man die? I hope it was a suitable death for such a horrid being."

"He fell from the roof." she replied.

He nodded. "I see. Now, why are the two of you here?"

"Ragdoll is in dire need of a new wardrobe. I was hoping you might know of a place she can go that will allow her and Miss Isley to shop undisturbed." Jonathan told him. "And I'd like to speak with you."

Ozzie sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

The phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, I've been expecting Mrs. Green. Bring her up, please." Ozzie hung up. "Ivy is here and I know just the place. What did you wish to talk about?"

"I don't want Ragdoll to ever end up in Arkham. I was hoping that you would be willing to help her should I end up there and she doesn't. I want her looked after if I'm ever incarcerated." Jonathan told him. "And I'd rather that the Bat not know who she is or what she looks like."

The door opened and in walked a beautiful redhead.

Nadia felt like a wall flower next to her and meekly looked at her hands as they sat clasped in her lap.

Ozzie and Jonathan rose from their seats.

"Well Jonathan, what did you want to speak with me about? My plants told me you said it was important." the woman stated.

Jonathan took Nadia's hand and pulled her from her seat. "Ivy, I'd like you to meet Ragdoll. Ragdoll, Poison Ivy."

Ivy looked Nadia over. "She's beautiful, Jonathan. Where ever did you pick her up?" She noticed what Nadia was wearing and glared at Jonathan. "How dare you let the poor dear dress like that! She'll catch her death in those clothes, particularly those shoes."

Jonathan chuckled. "That's why I wanted you here. Ozzie knows of a shop where the two of you can shop peacefully. I would like for you to take Ragdoll and get her a completely new wardrobe. I want you to make sure she gets some things that bring out her natural beauty more. She thinks she is ugly due to her peers and abusive father."

Nadia looked at her feet. "I'm not pretty and I don't need pretty things." she muttered.

Ivy took her from Jonathan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are absolutely beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you different." She looked at Jonathan. "Her father's name?"

"He's already been taken care of." Ozzie told her. "You know that Miss Ivy and I are trustworthy, Crane. What is her real name?"

"Nadia Holmes. She'll be starting college next fall at Gotham University to do their major-minor in chemistry and psychology." Jonathan told them proudly.

"We'll have to get rid of Marvin, I suppose. Especially if we don't want Batsy knowing who Ragdoll truly is. The best way I can look after her is if she works here at the Lounge. As she'll be a student, she can work part time. Many students do." Ozzie told Jonathan.

"I work at the library in the Narrows right now, but I did work at a dinner once as a waitress." Nadia told him. "If you're going to get rid of the waiter that showed us up, it's only fair that I take his place as your employee so you aren't one short."

Ozzie chuckled. "She's a gem, Jonathan. You're right in wanting to keep her as an unknown. Now, let's send the girls off on their shopping trip and begin planning how we're going to protect her from being found out."

Jonathan went to pull out his wallet.

Ivy held up her hand. "Allow me. It's about time there was a new female Rogue added to the Gallery. Let me get her clothes as my 'welcome to the family' gift."

Ozzie pulled out a large roll of money from his pocket. "And take the dear child to get some trinkets and baubles to play with. Anything she wants."

Nadia blushed. "No, no, I can't allow you two to do that. I'm not worth it."

Ivy took the money Ozzie handed her and put it in her purse. "You're so refreshing. And we're glad to do it. When the others meet you in your costume, they'll probably shower you with gifts as well. Every time there's a new member, we throw a party to welcome them to the family. Now come along, we've shopping to do." She led Nadia from the room.

Jonathan and Ozzie sat down and began to plan what needed to be done to protect and take care of Nadia.

*~*~*~*

Nadia bit her lip as she stared in the mirrors outside the dressing room.

The dress she wore was very pretty. It was the color of emeralds and fell to her knees. The tiny straps were studded with small green stones.

Ivy, or Pamela as she'd asked Nadia to call her, smiled brightly behind Nadia in the mirror. "It brings out your lovely green eyes."

Nadia studied her reflection and smiled. She finally saw a little of what Jonathan saw. "He is right. I'm not ugly."

Pamela laughed. "Of course you aren't darling. You know, I think that dress will grab Jonathan's attention. He'd have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

Nadia blushed. "I've never been in a relationship before. I've not even been kissed."

Pamela gasped. "A beauty like you? You poor dear. Well, don't you worry. You'll have men falling at your feet very shortly. Let's find some shoes that go with that dress. And maybe some emerald jewelry to go with it."

Nadia turned to her. "Oh, I have emeralds. They're just uncut, unpolished, and unset. We got them over a month ago. I've lots of other gems too. We sold some, but Jonathan made me keep the best ones and some of the small ones."

"I'm sure Ozzie knows someone who will make you jewelry. Now, go try on some of the other clothes. I'll go find you some under things and once we're done here, we'll go get you some books and other things." Pamela went off to get what she had mentioned.

Nadia merely shook her head and went back into the changing room.

*~*~*~*

Jonathan and Ozzie both looked up when the doors opened to admit both women.

Jonathan's jaw dropped when he saw Nadia.

She was dressed in a pair of loose black dress pants that had little silver leaves embroidered on the scalloped hem of the pants leg, a deep green draping sleeve shirt, a black corset that looked almost as if it'd been painted on, black boots with a two inch heel, and a set of mystic fire topaz jewelry. She was even wearing make-up and it made her eyes more noticeable.

Ozzie stood up, a smirk that Pamela shared at Jonathan's reaction gracing his lips. "I take it your shopping venture was successful."

Nadia smiled brightly. "I had some of the most fun I've ever had in my life. That experience is only second to helping Jonathan with his plots."

"What do you think, Jonathan? Isn't she just the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" Pamela questioned.

Nadia looked at him, almost as if she were seeking his approval.

Jonathan stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on Nadia. "I am made speechless at the sight before me. Words escape me and I cannot even begin to describe how beautiful I find you."

Nadia blushed and looked at anything but him. "Thank you. We might have to make two trips though, with everything we bought."

"No need dear child. You and Jonathan now have a car so that you don't have to walk to work. It would be very unsafe for you in a city such as this and Jonathan cannot risk following you every night, lest he attracts the attention of the Bat. He would no doubt capture Jonathan, find out who you are, and keep an eye on you. Which might lead to him finding out you are Ragdoll." Ozzie walked over to her and took her hands after she put down the bags she held. "You truly are a lovely sight."

"Thank you, Ozzie. By any chance, do you know a jeweler who can take some uncut stones I have and make them into jewelry for me? Jonathan and I retrieved some a little over a month ago." She had a few ideas as to what she wanted.

"Of course. Bring the jewels with you when you come in to work the day after tomorrow and a list of jewelry you'd like and I shall see to it that it's all taken care of." He turned to face Jonathan. "Speaking of jobs you two pulled, where ever did you learn to fight Jonathan? Ravvoni and his men are still talking about what happened at that warehouse of his. The one you stabbed didn't make it through the night."

"He's dead then?" Nadia questioned.

Ozzie looked at her. "Yes, he is."

Her eyes blazed in satisfaction.

"Good. That's what he deserves for hurting Jonathan." She nodded at the end of her statement.

"Ozzie, allow me to present to you the one responsible for what happened that night. Nadia is quite the fighter and is very protective of me." Jonathan smirked at the expression on both Pamela and Ozzie's faces. "She can see in the dark as if it were bright as day and used that to her advantage to get rid of our attackers and get what we needed."

Ozzie looked at Nadia appraisingly. "Jonathan, instead of charging you for the creation of Nadia's jewelry, I'd like to borrow your lovely Ragdoll for a certain little venture I'm going to be undertaking in two weeks."

Jonathan crossed his arms. "What type of venture?" He felt a bit overprotective of Nadia and somewhat like a little boy who didn't want to share his favorite toy.

Ozzie seemed to pick that up from his tone. "Nothing dangerous. I need a certain gem stolen from the house of a very light sleeper. The security system is no problem, but the last time I had someone attempt to get it, they woke up the person by bumping into a table because they couldn't use a flashlight. It would fetch quite the pretty penny on the market and a very high paying client has requested that it 'come up for sale'."

"That's up to Ragdoll. You'll have to ask her." Jonathan replied.

Ozzie turned to Nadia. "Would you be so kind as to help me out my dear?"

Nadia bit her bottom lip and glanced at Jonathan.

"It's up to you, Ragdoll. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Jonathan told her, understanding her hesitance.

She nodded and turned back to Ozzie. "I will help you on two conditions."

"Just name them."

She stood up straighter. "One, you keep your word about not charging Jonathan for the jewelry. And two, you find Jonathan some henchmen to help with the plot we have started and a base of operations for no cost to us. Agreed?"

"Done. Shall we schedule the night of the robbery for next week on the night of the new moon? The house and grounds are quite dark on that night." Ozzie went to his desk and began to jot things down.

Nadia looked at Jonathan.

"That will be fine, Ozzie." Jonathan told him. "Now, if you and Pamela will excuse us, Ragdoll and I must be getting home."

"Do stay for dinner, won't you? It's on the house." Ozzie looked between the two. "And some of the others should be popping by. You two can go get dressed up and join us."

Nadia smiled. "Sorry, but I've already got a pot roast put on for dinner tonight. And Jonathan and I would rather that few of the Gallery actually know what I look like so that there's a lesser chance for the flying rodent to find out who I am should someone say something and it be overheard. The longer I'm out of the public eye, the easier it will be for me to be over-looked and free Jonathan from where he's being held should he be captured. Perhaps another night?"

Ozzie smiled. He understood their reasons. "Of course. Let me know what night you'd like to have a break from cooking, or Jonathan would like to come, and I will have a private dining room prepared for the two of you so that you may eat without being disturbed."

Nadia thanked him and grabbed the bags she'd put on the ground.

Jonathan nodded to Ozzie and led the two women out to the car Ozzie had arranged for them to have.

All the bags were loaded into the trunk and Jonathan gave Nadia the keys.

"You do have a driver's license, don't you?" he questioned.

"Of course. I had a car once, but I had to sell it to pay the rent. I'll have to renew my license on my birthday." She slid into the driver's seat and put on her seat belt. She grinned at Jonathan when he got in. "Where to, boss?"

He chuckled. "Home."

She gave him a cheeky salute. "You got it, boss." She started the car.

It was almost completely silent.

She ran her hands over the steering wheel. "I like it. Remind me to thank Ozzie when I see him next." She put the car in gear and drove them home.

The apartment smelt of the pot roast she'd put on the night before and Jonathan's mouth began to water.

"What all needs to be done for dinner yet?" he questioned once they'd brought all the bags in.

She headed straight for the kitchen. "Just need to cook the croissants and we can eat. Could you get them out when they're done? I want to put everything away."

He looked at the forest of bags at his feet. "Sure. I'll start carrying the bags into your room."

"Thanks." she called from the kitchen.

Jonathan grabbed some bags and entered her room. He stopped short when he saw it.

Nadia had dug out the previous owners' decorations and had decorated her room with the strings of lights from their Christmas stuff and had bought some stuff with her pay check to make it into her own little safe haven.

The little girl's stuff was placed against one wall and in the large doll house, Randy the Scarecrow and his Ragdoll were tucked into bed together, covered by the black silk Randy was usually wrapped in. The room had a very cozy feeling to it.

Jonathan put the bags on the floor by the bed and picked up a picture of a woman with a young girl that could only be Nadia.

Nadia appeared in the doorway with more bags. She saw what picture he held and entered. She put the bags she carried next to the ones he'd carried. "That's my mother."

He looked up at her. "You look just like her."

She took the picture frame and stared down at the photo of happier times. "I think that's why he drank so much. My parents were completely in love. Daddy, back when he was still Daddy, would have to go on business trips. He called Momma every night and she wasn't herself when he was gone. They needed each other. I guess he saw her in me too much."

Jonathan wrapped an arm around her waist and looked over her shoulder at the smiling woman. "And instead of treasuring you like he should have, he hurt you."

She shrugged. "To each his own, I guess. I'll go get the rest of the bags and start to put stuff away. You can do whatever you want." She put the photo back on the bedside table and went to get more bags.

Jonathan went to the kitchen after helping bring in the rest of the bags and stared at the timer on the stove. He wondered whether or not he'd have Nadia in his life had her mother lived and if her mother would approve of what Nadia was doing.

*~*~*~*

The warehouse Ozzie had supplied them met all the standards they had. It was ignored by most of those who lived around the area and there was a hidden escape route like Jonathan had specified as a necessity for Nadia's use.

About a dozen or so henchmen stood in a line before the two.

Jonathan walked before them, looking them over.

Nadia stood on the other side of him, watching him pace back and forth.

Jonathan stopped before the center man and looked at all of them. "You each will be given a job of your own. You will also do anything that I tell you or anything that Ragdoll tells you to. You will respect her as if she were me."

"She's nothing but a little girl." one commented.

Jonathan looked at him sharply from behind his mask.

Nadia smirked as she walked right up to him.

He looked down at her.

She gassed him with the fear toxin.

He dropped to the floor and started screaming.

The others recoiled in horror.

She dropped a toxin doll on him and discreetly pressed the button that released the toxin.

Jonathan merely grinned darkly behind his mask.

The man choked and it was a repeat of what happened during their first heist together.

The rest of the henchmen stared at her in fear.

"Does anyone else doubt Scarecrow? I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." She looked at each henchman in turn.

They shook their heads.

"No ma'am. Tell us what you want done, and it'll be done." one told her.

She looked down at the body at her feet. "Clean this up. We've plans to bring to fruition and a decaying body is not conducive to that end."

They instantly began to clean up the body.

Nadia went to stand by Jonathan's side.

"How did you get tonight off? You said you enjoyed working for him." Jonathan asked in a low voice only Nadia could hear.

She smiled. "Told him you needed me just in case any of the henchmen got an idea and thought they could overpower you and turn you in to one of those who we've been stealing from. He thought it might be a good idea for me to come, too." she replied just as softly.

Jonathan nodded and watched the henchmen.

Two hours later, he gave each one a job.

He and Nadia had already done most of the plot themselves over the past two weeks between Nadia working for Ozzie and trying to figure out how to make a small device that would turn Jonathan's toxin from liquid to gas form without having to spend years building one. They'd even carefully moved everything related to their plots to the warehouse in order to keep the apartment safe.

The henchmen were just needed to strategically place the containers so that Jonathan could hold the city for ransom.

Nadia had, in the interests of showing Gotham that they were serious, rigged each device to be usable through a different sequence of buttons on her remote. She grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet as the henchmen loaded the containers up on some trucks.

Jonathan was directing them. He turned to Nadia. "Why don't you go upstairs and get the broadcast ready, Ragdoll? It's almost time to greet our _captive_ audience."

"You got it, Scarecrow." She tossed him a toxin doll. "Just in case you need it." She skipped up the stairs, acting much like a child.

As she was hooking up the computer network needed, the lights went off.

Both Jonathan and Ozzie had realized that Nadia had a gift when it came to appliances, particularly computers and used that gift (Ozzie because his computer liked to freeze on him and get strange viruses).

Now Nadia could see just fine in the dark, so when she saw a large shape run quietly by the office window, she knew that she was about to have an encounter with the Batman.

Downstairs, Jonathan had just come to the same conclusion.

He squeezed the middle of the doll Nadia had given him. He wanted to make sure it was ready to be used.

The auxiliary lights came on and two people stood six feet away from Jonathan and the henchmen.

"You should give up now, Crane." the one wearing a black cowl told him.

Jonathan smirked behind his mask. "I don't think so, Batman. Get them."

The henchmen shared a look.

"GET THEM!" Jonathan roared at them.

They instantly went after Batman and his sidekick Robin.

The two crime fighters had them all knocked out in about five minutes. They turned to face Jonathan.

"You're not going to escape, Crane." Robin told him. "We've already taken out all your henchmen."

Jonathan chuckled darkly. "We'll see about that. To borrow a pun of the Joker's, I might happen to have an ace up my sleeve. I have something you've never seen before." He threw the doll at them.

Batman caught it and both men looked down at it in confusion.

Batman looked up at Jonathan. "A doll? What can a doll do?"

Jonathan smirked. "Quite a bit actually."

Nadia, from her hidden position at behind some crates, pressed the button that released the toxin contained within her doll.

The two 'heroes' were instantly paralyzed.

"Did we get 'em, boss?" Nadia questioned as her masked head popped out from behind the crates.

"Come see for yourself." Jonathan told her.

She skipped over to the two frozen people. "Oh, look. They can't move." She turned to Jonathan. "I did good?"

He walked over to stand next to her. He patted her head. "You did wonderful. Batman, allow me to introduce my second-in-command and partner-in-crime, Ragdoll. Ragdoll, say hello to Batman and Robin."

She waved at them. "Hello. Whatcha think about my dolls? Aren't they just precious?" She giggled.

If looks could kill, both would be dead from the daggers Batman's eyes threw at them.

Nadia grinned behind her mask. "We should take attendance. There's the Ragdoll, the Scarecrow, the Bat, and the Bird. Yep, everyone's here."

*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4: A Party, Arkham

Chapter 4: A Party, Arkham, and Vengeance

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

To anyone who cares, it might be a little bit before my next update. I'm going home from college on Saturday, and I live out in the boonies, which means: NO WIRELESS INTERNET!!! *Sobs* But don't worry, I'll work on it and do a mass update at some point unless I decide to drive to my aunt's house to upload stuff when I'm done with a chapter. Just stay with me.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She began to jump up and down. "Oh, oh, oh! I've got an idea. A lovely, lovely idea."

"Yes, Ragdoll?" Jonathan asked in amusement at her antics.

"We're gonna get rid of 'em, right?"

"Of course. We can't have them poking about in our business any longer. Do you have any suggestions?" Jonathan watched her as she began to let her hands flutter around in excitement.

"Well, I thought, before we get rid of them, let's see who they are. That way we can tell _everyone_ and the other Rogues can have their turn getting revenge upon the mean, mean flying rodent that was never nice enough to sit down and talk with you all." She stopped jumping. "What do you think?"

"Wonderful idea, Ragdoll. And then we can gas them afterward." Jonathan reached out to pull off Batman's mask.

Sirens rang out as police cars neared.

"On second thought, boss, let's make a nice little get-away. They'll be here for awhile." Nadia stated.

Jonathan could see the flashing lights down the street. "Agreed. Come along, Ragdoll." He grabbed her hand. "Farewell Batman. Enjoy your time in cuffs." He tugged Nadia after him as they went to the secret escape passage.

They were two streets away when they finally emerged from the hidden underground passage.

Nadia stood on her tiptoes to see farther down the street to the warehouse. "You think they'll realize we're gone the moment they enter, or will it take a few minutes?"

Jonathan laughed. "It'll take a few minutes. Come along, Ragdoll. Time to go home."

She smiled up at him. "Okay, Scarecrow. You want pancakes for breakfast? I'm craving chocolate chip pancakes."

"Pancakes are fine."

They walked through the streets until they reached the Narrows and their apartment.

Nadia asked a question that Jonathan never expected once they were inside and masks were off. "Can I have a rabbit?"

He turned to her. "You want a rabbit?"

She nodded, her face serious. "I've only had one pet in my life and it was a goldfish. It died from being exposed to soap."

"Why was it exposed to soap?"

She looked at her feet. "He was drunk and I did something that made him mad. He grabbed the dish soap and poured almost the whole container into the fishbowl. Goldie died not that long after."

"We'll see, Nadia. Go get some sleep. Pleasant dreams."

She smiled at him. "Night, Jonathan. Pleasant dreams to you, too." She slipped off to her room.

Jonathan shook his head and went off to his room as well.

Three days later, Nadia and Jonathan were at the Iceberg Lounge.

They were surrounded by the free members of the Rogues' Gallery.

Ozzie had finally pulled together a party in which they welcomed Nadia, or Ragdoll as most of the others knew her, to their ranks.

Harley, the Joker, Two-Face, Pamela, Killer Croc, the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and the Ventriloquist were all present. The rest were still locked up in Arkham.

Jonathan watched from by the table full of food as Nadia talked with Harley and Pamela.

Both women were excited about having another woman in the ranks and were busy telling Nadia absolutely everything about everyone else.

The Joker, Riddler, and Two-Face were standing by the bar, discussing Jonathan and Nadia's historical escape.

The Joker had even tried to get Nadia to give him some of her dolls, but she'd been very adamant in her decision that only Jonathan would be the one to benefit from her dolls.

Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, walked over to stand next to Jonathan. He sipped from the teacup he held. "She's a treasure, March. Don't lose her."

Jonathan nodded. He was quite used to being called March or Hare or March Hare by Jervis. He was somewhat flattered that Jervis counted him as his best friend. "I don't intend to lose her. Thank you for getting her a rabbit. She'll be ecstatic for days now and you'll be counted as one of her favorite people."

Jervis smiled. "I'm glad. And thank you for telling me what she'd like. I wasn't sure I could find the proper gift for her."

Jonathan looked at him for the first time since he'd walked over. "You must be somewhat pleased that you have someone who knows that story almost as well as you do and seems to get your references."

Jervis nodded. "It is a pleasant change from all the strange looks the others give me, but she is your Alice, not mine. I heard that she knows _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ as well."

"She's an omnivorous reader. You should see the bookcase she has. It's jammed with books. I just hope her rabbit won't attempt to eat any of them."

Thoughts of both men turned to the fluffy little white dwarf rabbit with one gray spot around its right eye that was being stored up in Ozzie's office until Nadia and Jonathan went to leave.

Nadia had been greeting Harley and the Joker when Jervis showed up with a wire mesh cage with a red bow tied around the handle in one hand and his top hat in the other.

He had politely waited until the Joker and Harley had given Nadia their gifts (a whoopee cushion from the Joker and a joy buzzer that actually shocked people from Harley) before bowing gallantly over her gloved hand and presenting her with the cage.

Jonathan couldn't help but smile when Nadia had squealed in joy, put the cage on the floor, dropped to her knees beside it, opened the cage door, and pulled out the rabbit to cuddle it close.

"He's adorable! Thank you very much, Mr. Hatter." She stood up and kissed Jervis's cheek.

Jervis had blushed. "Pish tosh, my dear. It was nothing."

She held up her rabbit so she could touch her masked nose to its nose. "He's absolutely perfect. I shall name him Ears in honor of the Marvelous Mad March Hare. Oh, but he's missing his waistcoat. I shall have to fix that once I'm home tonight." She turned to Jonathan. "What do you think of Ears, Scarecrow? Isn't he just darling?"

Jonathan looked the rabbit over. "It'll do, I suppose. It will probably make a very nice guinea pig for our toxins."

Nadia had gasped in horror and held Ears close. "No. Absolutely not. We are not using Ears to test our toxins. I will go out and find people to test them on, but we are _NOT_ using my rabbit for any experiments."

Jervis had smiled. "A noble sediment Miss Ragdoll. And I'm sure Ears will be very thankful for such care."

She turned to him. "Thank you once again, Mr. Hatter. You got me exactly what I wanted."

He had picked up the cage for her to put Ears back in it. "Please my dear, call me Jervis or Hatter."

"Very well, Jervis." She gasped once more. "Oh, I am a terrible hostess! Allow me to get you a cup of tea. Scarecrow, would you talk to Ozzie about storing Ears in his office until we leave? I don't like the looks Croc is sending poor Ears."

Jonathan had nodded and taken the cage from Jervis and set off to find Ozzie.

Nadia bound over to Jonathan and Jervis. "It's a wonderful party, don't you think? And everyone's been so nice to me."

Jonathan put an arm around her shoulders. "That is because you are impossible to hate, Ragdoll. What do you think of everyone?"

Nadia's eyes looked around at those gathered.

"Harley is going to become one of my best friends. If you'll pardon me saying, I think she'd be better off without the Joker. She's got a duality that would make her perfect for Harvey. You know how I feel about Pamela since she and Ozzie met me when we came to get help finding the perfect hideout and some willing henchmen. Harvey's great and I really like him. I'll have to see about getting him a small case for his coin so he doesn't lose it, or perhaps make a small pouch for it. Edward is nice. He's got some nice riddles and he's offered to make me some logic puzzles to figure out when I told him I like to mess with them. Croc's not too bad; I still don't like the looks he was giving Ears, but he's got a soft heart underneath his scaly exterior. And Scarface seems all right." She looked at the Joker for half a minute and then at Jonathan. "The Joker's not all that bad if you can get past the murderous tendencies." She leaned forward to look at Jervis. "And of course, we can't forget Jervis who is just utterly frabjous. One day Jervis, and you mark my words, you will have someone who will understand you and is just as obsessed with Lewis Carroll as you. And she will most definitely be your Alice and your true and proper Alice."

Jervis smiled at her. "Perhaps one day."

Nadia smiled at him before she got a strange feeling in her gut that told her to leave, taking her bag with her. She stared off into space for a moment, eyebrows drawn together as she thought about it.

Jonathan looked at her. "Something wrong, Ragdoll?"

She shook off her feeling and looked at him. "I don't think so. I'll be back, gonna make a quick trip to the ladies' room." She grabbed her bag (which held a change of clothes) and went to the bathroom.

For reasons unknown to her, she changed into her 'normal' clothes and out of her Ragdoll outfit.

The Rogues were still mingling with each other when Batman, Robin, and police burst into the room. Their first thoughts were escape and they tried their best to get out of the room and building.

No one succeeded.

Batman went straight for Jonathan. He pulled off his mask. "Where is your _friend_?" he demanded sharply.

Jonathan just smirked. "You won't find her. And only I know who she really is. Ragdoll won't be caught."

The Joker looked around. "Where is the little doll anyway?" He began to struggle. "Damn it Crane, you brought a traitor into our midst. She's betrayed us!"

"No she hasn't. Ragdoll just happens to be smarter than any of us know, and perhaps more gifted than even I thought she was." Jonathan had a theory that Nadia had a sixth sense about capture and didn't know it.

Batman tossed Jonathan's mask down in disgust and strode off past the crowd that was gathering outside the doors to the private dining room.

Nadia was in that crowd and watched with everyone else as Batman and Robin passed and the Rogues were led out.

Jonathan met her gaze for a brief moment, an insane-looking grin splitting his face. He conveyed his pride over her escape in the few seconds he let himself catch her eye.

Nadia entered the room once it was empty and everyone had dispersed. She kneeled down and picked up Jonathan's mask.

Running fingertips over it, she vowed that she'd do whatever she could to make Batman's life a living hell.

She put the mask in her bag and decided to go see Ozzie.

*~*~*~*

Batman stood on the other side of Ozzie's desk, his fist clutching Ozzie's shirt front. "Tell me who she is." he demanded.

Robin just watched on in slight amusement.

Ozzie blinked up at Batman in fearful surprise. "I don't know who she is. Jonathan only referred to her as Ragdoll when they came to a few days ago. It was the only time he came to me for help since he'd broken out of Arkham."

"Liar! Who. Is. She?" Batman pulled Ozzie further across his desk.

Ozzie's eyes widened.

He swallowed sharply. "I don't know. Really I don't. Just some girl he found I think. I didn't ask."

"One of your old 'friends' stops by with a girl dressed up like a ragdoll and you didn't think to ask about her?! Not your style, Penguin." Batman hissed.

Ozzie held up his hands. "He's never worked with anyone before, but there's plenty of times Edward shows up with girls all the time."

"The Scarecrow isn't the Riddler." Robin put in helpfully.

Ozzie shot him a cold look. "Of this I am aware." He looked back at Batman. "He mentioned that she had created a paralytic gas. I figured that he was going to convince her to give him the formula and then dispose of the poor girl. How was I to know that she would help him escape your clutches? The party was arranged by the others in order for them to meet her. I merely provided the room and such."

Batman saw the cage with Ears in it. "And why is there a rabbit in your office?"

Ozzie looked at Ears. "It was a gift from the Hatter to Ragdoll if I'm not mistaken. She was not pleased with the looks Croc was giving it and asked that it be placed here until she and Crane were ready to leave. Though, as the girl is probably long gone, I shall now have to find a home for it."

A timid sounding knock came from the door.

"Mr. Cobblepot, sir? Are you busy? I'd like a word if possible." came Nadia's voice softly through the door.

Batman looked from the door to Ozzie.

"One of my employees. If you don't mind, I have a business to run." Ozzie straightened his shirt when Batman released him.

"I will be back." Batman warned.

Ozzie cleaned his monocle. "I expect no less."

The knock came again.

"Just a moment my dear Miss Holmes." Ozzie called. He put his monocle back and looked around the room.

The Caped Crusader and his Boy Wonder were gone.

"Come in Nadia."

Nadia entered, aware that Batman had just been in the room. She was going to be very careful. "Good evening, Mr. Cobblepot. I was wondering if I could start my shift a little early tonight. I'd like to either get some overtime or get off early. I need to go over some papers regarding the majors offered at Gotham University."

Ozzie smiled at her. "Of course, dear child. Schooling is very important. Do you have any idea as to what you'd like to do?"

She hoped Ozzie would get her request that she was about to ask in a sort of code. "I was thinking architecture and architectural design. Would it be possible for me to get a look at the blue prints to your club? The design it just fascinating." She pulled out Jonathan's mask a little bit.

Ozzie knew she was really asking for blue prints of Arkham. "Of course. In fact, come up after your shift and I shall give you a copy."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir." She turned to leave.

Ozzie stopped her. "Miss Holmes, do you have a pet?"

She turned to face him. "No, sir. But I've always wanted one."

Ozzie grinned. "It seems that I have been left a rabbit by an acquaintance and simply have no time for it. Would you be a dear and take it off my hands?"

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Cobblepot. I'll be up to get it once I'm off as it's no doubt the lovely little fellow in the cage over there."

"Very observant, Miss Holmes. Yes, that is indeed the fine fellow of which I spoke. He and your copy of the blue prints will be waiting for you."

Nadia nodded and went downstairs to get to work.

The hours flew by and Nadia was once more standing before Ozzie's desk after her shift.

Ozzie handed her a roll of papers. "I took the liberty of marking the room they've placed him in on the blue prints. You can speak freely. I've turned on the device that negates Batman's listening devices."

She put them in her bag. "Thanks Ozzie. Is there any way I can get a message to him?"

He picked up a pen. "Of course, my dear. And the message?"

She picked up Ears' cage. "Tell him, Ragdoll will be coming for him as soon as possible and to stay away from outside walls. He should understand what I mean by that."

Ozzie wrote it down. "He shall have it in the morning." He looked up at her. "Will you be all right on your own, my dear?"

Nadia gave him a smirk. "Trust me, Ozzie. There's not a thing to worry about. Just make sure Jonathan gets that message and all will be fine." She left.

*~*~*~*

Jonathan sat at the table with the chess board on it, staring sadly at the pieces.

Jervis sat on the other side of the board. "You know, Jonathan, usually it is me that needs to be reminded to go. Whatever is the matter?"

Jonathan moved a piece, not really in the game. "I miss Ragdoll. It just doesn't seem right without her around."

The Rogues had been in Arkham for five days already and Jonathan had barely been able to sleep. He'd refused to eat the food given to him, just pushing it around his plate as he thought of what Nadia would have cooked for that meal.

Jervis studied his friend before just quietly moving one of his knights. "Check."

Pamela looked up from the old gardening magazine she was reading. "You know, I think you've finally found a little ray of sunshine to brighten up your dark little world."

Jonathan sat straight up and fixed Pamela with a look that normally froze people where they were. "I will have you know, Miss Isley, that I do not _need _her like you are implying. My world is just fine just the way it is. Ragdoll is merely good to have around because of her usefulness to my plots. She is a minor inconvenience that shall be disposed of once I have her formula."

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Jonathan. But I think you're deluding yourself."

Jonathan said nothing, but threw himself into the chess game.

Jervis still beat him.

He stalked away from the table, seething because he couldn't seem to concentrate because Nadia wasn't around.

Harley was sitting by the radio on the other side of the room, trying to find music that fit her mood.

Jonathan perked up when the beginning strains to a song Nadia had blasted from her room since the day she'd gotten a new wardrobe reached his ears. He'd never paid attention to the lyrics since he preferred classical music, but now he actually listened to it.

Harley went to change the station. She jumped when Jonathan yelled 'don't change it!'.

He drew closer to the radio, humming the tune under his breath.

Two lines spoke to him more than the others.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything that I want that I never knew I needed._ (A/N: I do not own the lyrics or music or anything related to the song _She Is_. It belongs to the Fray. And if you've never heard the song, you should find it.)

Jonathan sank into a chair and stared at the radio as the truth of the lyrics sunk in.

Harley looked at him in concern. "You all right, Dr. Crane?"

He sighed and smiled at her wryly. "I'm fine, Miss Quinn. I've merely come to a conclusion that has no doubt been staring me in the face for over three or so months."

Jervis shared a look with Pamela. "I take it, March, that you have realized that Ragdoll is anything _but_ an inconvenience." he stated as he reset the chess pieces.

Jonathan glared at him and reached out to turn off the radio. "I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

Harley grinned. "Sure ya do! Doll is one of us now. And it's all 'cause you found her."

Harvey spoke up from the couch where he was watching the TV. "And she is giving the Bat hell judging by what I see."

In an instant, Jonathan, Jervis, Pamela, and Harley joined Harvey and the Riddler before the TV.

On the screen was a picture of the roof top of the police department.

The Bat Signal was a mass of smoking metal that had apparently been quite gleefully blown up. There was a swarm of police on the roof and some were zipping what looked to be a body dressed up like a ragdoll into a body bag. The camera zoomed in on a message that had been written on the roof in what appeared to be blood.

It read 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN'.

The Riddler gave a low whistle. "Girl's got guts to taunt him like that. She's brave, I'll give her that. Destroying the Bat Signal in broad daylight like that; dangerous move."

"What does she think she's doing?!" Jonathan hissed through clenched teeth. "She's just begging to be caught."

"Chill, Doc. I think Doll knows exactly what she's doing." Scarface told him. "She's getting revenge for what Batsy has done. He and his friends did crash her party and arrest her guests after all."

Jonathan gritted his teeth. He was going to have a very stern word with Nadia when he saw her next.

A guard walked over. "Break it up. Time for dinner anyway."

Everyone groaned. They hated the food served at Arkham.

It was a well known fact among the Gallery that most of them escaped just to get away from the food. The only one who really didn't care what was served was Killer Croc since he'd eat just about everything put before him.

Those in the Rec Room walked as slowly as they could get away with to the Mess Hall. They lined up and got the slop that was being served that night.

Jonathan carried his tray to the Rogues' table and wrinkled his nose at what was on his tray. "I bet Ragdoll made a stir-fry tonight. It is Thursday after all and she always makes an Oriental dish on Thursdays." he muttered.

Jervis poked the glob of gelatinous material on his tray that was supposed to be the main course with his fork. "Jonathan, if you're going to lament the cook's lack of cooking skills, could you please not mention food that is actually edible? It makes one lose their appetite. And as the rest of us have not had the pleasure of tasting Ragdoll's apparently delicious food, do us a favor and just _think_ your hypotheses of what she has cooked for the meal we are tempting to eat."

There was a loud bang from outside that sounded like a bomb exploding in the employee parking lot.

Guards went running and all the inmates of Arkham were immediately taken back to their cells.

Jonathan laid down on his cot and stared up at the ceiling.

There came a tapping sound from his window and he looked up to see Nadia.

He jumped to his feet and ran over to the window.

The glass was too thick to talk through, so she pointed at him once and then pointed at the farthest corner from the window.

He got the message and huddled in the corner.

Nadia placed a bomb doll on the outside windowsill, quickly climbed up the rope she'd used to descend to his window, pulled it up, and pressed the button that detonated the doll.

A large hole was blown in the side of the building and Nadia lowered the rope before she began to climb down it.

Jonathan reached the ground before she did and grabbed her hand. "What you did was entirely foolish."

She handed him his mask. "Save the lecture until we're home, 'kay? We need to get out of here before the Bat realizes that my distraction on the other side of town is just that, a distraction, and decides to come crash _this_ party. The others will be getting out tomorrow when the virus I put into Arkham's computer system goes into effect and opens all the doors" She tugged him after her once he put his mask on.

A few guards attempted to stop them, but Nadia just gassed them or incapacitated them with a few punches or kicks.

A car was waiting for them outside the gates.

Nadia tossed herself into the backseat, dragging Jonathan with her. "Drive!" she exclaimed to the henchman in the front seat.

He floored the gas pedal and off they shot, the car door slamming shut.

Nadia leaned back in her seat and smiled over at Jonathan. "Well, whatcha think? Was my method effective enough?"

He glared at her. "You taunted him! He's going to go out of his way to find you. Who was that person dressed up like a ragdoll anyway?"

She waved her hand airily. "An annoyance. He said something he shouldn't have and paid for it. And taunting him was the only thing I could think of to get his attention so I could divert it from the Asylum. I have no wish to fight him at the moment." She pulled out a Tupperware dish and a fork from a bag under the seat. "Here; I brought you dinner. Pamela and Harley told me that the food in there sucks."

He took both, removed his mask, and took the lid off the dish.

The smell of a spicy chicken stir-fry over rice wafted up to his nose.

"I knew you'd cooked a stir-fry." he told her before he took a bite.

She chuckled. "Of course I did. It's a Thursday, isn't it?" She turned her attention to the driver. "Pull over here please."

He complied.

Nadia grabbed her stuff and got out, leaving a toxin doll in the back seat.

Jonathan had an idea as to what she was going to do and joined her outside the car.

She made the doll explode to release the toxin and then opened the car door. "I'm sorry to do this, but I cannot risk our safety.

The guy stared up at her in fear as she held out her arm and pressed the lever that released the fear toxin she carried. He began to twitch slightly.

Nadia had come to find out in the last few days, that when exposed to the toxins in the order of her toxin and then Jonathan's toxin, people would go incurably insane and sometimes attempt to commit suicide. She knew it'd be enough to protect her and Jonathan, even though it would deter people from becoming their henchmen.

"People aren't going to want to work for us if you do that to everyone." he told her after swallowing the bite he had.

"That's why I shall only do it to those who help me free you from wherever you're being kept. And those who are disrespectful to you, but they shall get the toxins applied in the opposite order like Raggedy Andy almost got earlier today." She began to walk away from the car containing the guy.

Jonathan followed. "What did he say that made you kill him?"

She looked at him. "Oh, no. I didn't kill him. One of Ozzie's men did. They laced his drink with a poison that turned his insides to mush. Luckily it didn't go into effect until after we were on the roof." She disappeared into a large shed that couldn't be seen from the road.

He followed her in and turned his back to her with a slight blush when he realized that she was changing from her Ragdoll outfit to her 'normal' clothes. "What did he say?"

"Said you probably deserved everything you got since you and Jervis were sissies compared to the rest. That you two relied on your gases and mind control devices too much. I will not stand for my friends to be called weak, and I will not tolerate someone saying anything bad about you." She put her bag in the back seat and handed him some clothes. She took the fork and Tupperware dish and turned her back towards Jonathan as he changed. "We'll have to show them that you no longer are as defenseless as they think. And Jervis isn't completely reliant on his cards; they just choose not to see that."

Jonathan turned to her once he was done changing. "Let's go home, Nadia."

She saluted him and climbed into the driver's side door of the car.

Once Jonathan was in the car, she backed it out of the shed and drove towards Gotham using the back roads.

Jonathan studied her as she drove. "You said that you had a distraction set up across town. What was it?"

She smiled. "You know how I got his attention, and even though you aren't pleased with how I got it, it meant that he'd be searching the city for Ragdoll and not watching Arkham. So I had a couple henchmen kidnap Commissioner Gordon and the mayor's daughter. They were to take them to an abandoned toy factory that used to make Raggedy Ann and Andy dolls. I made a plain scarecrow doll, fit it with a tiny transmitter so we can find Batman's hideout, and told them to tie the doll up with them as it was a bomb. I was careful and used scissors to cut the thread instead of biting the thread like I normally do so he can't trace my DNA."

"Won't the henchmen become suspicious if you don't show up?"

She laughed. "Jonathan, I set up a mannequin in an office on the second floor to look like me. I set it up to a pulley system with very thin wire to make it a marionette and closed the shades. Batman will kill the lights like usual, and no one will be any the wiser. He'll find my lovely little gift on the desk and be pissed that he fell for my ploy."

Jonathan smirked. "What did you leave him?"

"Oh, just a little box with a pressure sensitive button inside that will release both toxins from two small canisters hidden under the desk. And on top of this button is a tape recorder with a message from yours truly stating that he's easy to fool since I had only been there earlier that day and had left to achieve my true goal, freeing you from Arkham. The message then becomes laughter before I warn him _oh so casually_ about the toxin being leaked into the room. Then a small bomb will explode, setting the building on fire, and he'll have to get out of there."

"Won't that make him leave the doll behind?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I have a feeling that leaving behind the doll would be the very last thing he'd want to do. It might have a clue as to who I am. And the transmitter is a teeny-tiny chip hidden among all the stuffing in little Crow's hat."

"He'll attempt to trace the signal once he finds it." Jonathan pointed out.

"Fail-safe virus embedded in the chip's program. Anyone attempts to trace where the signal it gives off goes to, chip's circuits fry themselves and sends a nasty little virus into the computer system it's attached to. And by nasty, I mean the computer equivalent of the HIV virus. It's constantly mutating."

Jonathan threw his head back and laughed.

Nadia turned up the radio some and sang along with the music.

Jonathan just watched her.

*~*~*~*

The apartment was dark and snoring came from the bedroom.

Jonathan slipped through the darkness, a grim smile on his face.

The man in the bed slumbered on, unaware of the danger he was. He instantly awoke when Jonathan stuffed a gag in his mouth and tied him down.

Jonathan leaned over the man after turning on a bedside lamp. "Hello."

The man tried to scream for help.

Jonathan continued in a kindly-sounding voice that meant trouble for the man. "Oh, no one can hear you. They're deeply sleeping thanks to the wonderful new toxin Ragdoll has created. Knocks you out and makes you completely oblivious to the world."

The man stared up at him.

Jonathan grinned darkly behind his mask. "No doubt you're wondering what I want. Does the name Nadia Holmes ring a bell to you, Mr. Finnegan?"

The man's eyes widened.

"So it does. Wonderful. Do you know what you've done to her, Mr. Finnegan? How you've made her think she wasn't beautiful, when in fact she is the most beautiful creature that graces this Earth with her presence? I simply cannot allow for what you have done to slide." Jonathan pulled out a knife. "And so, I am here for vengeance, Mr. Finnegan. It shall be slow and it shall be painful, for you anyway. For me, it shall be quite fun and satisfying."

The man screamed through the gag.

Jonathan took off his mask and leaned down to whisper in the man's ear. "And do you want to know what the best thing about this vengeance is? You won't be walking away from it and you shall become that which you called her, ugly. Your own mother won't be able to recognize you." He pulled his mask back on and sprayed the man (one Vincent Finnegan, Nadia's worst tormenter) with a very concentrated dose of his toxin. He sat back to wait while the toxin went to work.

Vincent began to fight his bonds and scream as loud as he could through the gag. He eventually choked and stopped moving.

Jonathan felt for a pulse and grinned when he found none. He pulled the gag from the now dead man's mouth and cut out his tongue.

It was placed on the nightstand and Jonathan set about cutting Vincent's face with random knife strokes.

When he was finished, you could barely tell that the face had once belonged to a human.

Jonathan wiped the knife clean on the sheets, untied the body, and left.

Nadia was still up when he walked in. She was sitting on the couch in a pair of light green silk pajamas and a long soft bathrobe the color of dark emeralds with her legs drawn up to her chest.

He locked the door after him. "You should be in bed."

She fixed him with a look. "And we're supposed to be keeping a low profile for awhile. You went out and could have been caught."

He tossed his mask down next to hers on the table by the door and crossed over to her. "But I didn't get caught. If I had, it would have been my own stupidity that allowed that to happen."

She flung herself into his arms. "I was worried about you. Where'd you go?"

He hugged her close and stroked her hair. "Don't worry about me, Nadia. Just worry about yourself. I have no wish for anything to happen to you, and I was careful so that no one could follow me."

She looked up at him. "You've only been out of Arkham for four days. I don't want you to go back."

He smiled softly at her. "I'll try not to. Harvey merely wanted to meet for a drink. One of Ozzie's bartenders created a new drink and named it after a motive many of us Rogues have for doing what we do."

She smiled. "Revenge?"

He escorted her to her bed room door. "Close. Vengeance. Now, you get some sleep. I know you planned on cleaning the whole apartment tomorrow and you'll need plenty of rest."

She smiled at him. "Okay, Jonathan. Goodnight." She rose on her tip-toes a little bit and kissed his cheek. She shut her door after her.

Jonathan reached up and touched the spot where her lips had touched. He smiled slightly as he walked smugly to his room.

Vengeance was very sweet.

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
